1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical switches for electrical power transmission and distribution, and more particularly to an arrangement to protect the switch from the deleterious effects of ice formation that inhibits switch operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor electrical switches for the electrical power transmission and distribution field are subject to the deleterious effects of ice formation that can inhibit proper switch operation. These types of switches are tested under various icing conditions to determine whether or not they will operate properly during outdoor use in the field. In some cases, the opening and closing forces during switch operation are determined such as to permit the switch contact to break free from ice formations during the opening and closing operations.
While the prior art arrangements may be useful to provide switches with various features to permit operation under ice conditions, it would be desirable to provide enhanced protection from ice formations.